


No Two Alike

by noahliza



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Pre-Relationship, in a vague sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahliza/pseuds/noahliza
Summary: No two snowflakes look the same, but Namine and Xion see matching pairs every time it snows.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	No Two Alike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ineedhelpwithmylifern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/gifts).



> despite loving namixi so much, i never really wrote them until now? i suppose i should thank my giftee for this, haha :)

No two snowflakes were exactly the same.

At least, thats what Xion had been taught. But, for as long as she could remember, she would find two that matched. When she was younger she would try to prove it to those around her, but they would always end up lost among other snowflakes or melted in her hands. People assured her that she ‘just wasn’t looking closely enough’ to find the differences. She was sure of what she saw, though, and it became a secret. It ended up like a game, each time it snowed she would rush to watch the snow fall - and to find the match. She wasn’t a huge fan of the cold, but she loved winter.

No two snowflakes were exactly the same. 

This was common knowledge, but sometimes common knowledge wasn’t exactly correct. Namine kept this to herself, a secret between her and the clouds. Each and every time it snowed, she would find a matching pair. She was sure that she had their shape committed to memory, but they always felt wrong when she tried to draw them. So, she double-checked. She sought the pair out each snow, trying to find what details she was unable to capture on paper. She always looked forward to winter.

Xion gazed through her window to the twilight skyline. The forecast called for snow, supposedly the first heavy snowfall of the year - but so far there had been nothing. The sky had been a dreary grey all day, though, so she kept her hopes up. She tried to put it out of her mind, so that she could focus on the essay she was supposed to be writing. No such luck. She saved her project, gently closed her laptop, grabbed her keys and phone.

In the living room, Axel and Roxas were arguing in what could only be described as ‘hushed yelling’. Xion wasn’t sure if they were mad at a game, or each other. 

“Roxas, are you  _ kidding me _ !” Axel groaned. Neither of the boys had noticed Xion come out of her room yet.

Perfect.

Xion snuck up behind the couch. A look at the tv confirmed that they were arguing with each other - playing Smash Bros. 

“You’re just mad I’m a better player than you.” Roxas taunted.

“I’m mad you keep making Kirby eat me!” Axel shot back. “I can’t do anything when you keep spamming that!”

“Hey guys!” Xion chirped. Both Axel and Roxas jolted up and yelped in surprise. She grinned, pleased with her results.

“I can’t believe it, both of my best friends are out to get me…” Axel lamented. Roxas rolled his eyes, and Xion stifled a giggle.

“You’re fine, it’s fine.” Xion placated him. “I’m gonna go on a walk, ‘kay?”

“Oh, okay. Be safe and all that good stuff.” 

“I will.” Xion nodded as she bundled up. Coat, hat, gloves, and snow boots. “See ya later!”

“Bye Xion!” Roxas waved, then his hand shot back down. “Axel you cheater! Don’t attack me while I’m not even playing!”

“All’s fair in love and war, kid!” Axel cackled.

Xion giggled to herself as she stepped out of the apartment. She closed and locked the door behind her, and hurried outside into the crisp winter air — headed towards her favorite park. It was well-lit, with a winding path through beautiful landscaping and structures. It wasn’t the closest park, but for some reason it usually felt like the right one to walk through when it snowed. It wasn’t snowing quite yet — but she still felt drawn to it. Maybe out of habit.

As Xion approached the park’s entrance, it started to snow. She hurried her pace, unable to suppress a smile. 

Snow crunched beneath her boots, a satisfying noise against the quiet of the park. Wanting to enjoy the scenery more, she slowed back down. Night was always brighter during snowfall, lights reflected against millions of tiny ice crystals. The air took on a foggy, closed-in sort of look. It felt like being in a snowglobe, insulated and cozy. A beautiful space just for her. 

She started to look for the matching snowflakes. She strolled through the park, watching the snow closely, holding her hands out to catch what she could.

Another pair of shoes crunched through the snow. Xion turned to the right to see who was there — and saw the matching snowflakes. Saw a girl in a white coat.

She’d never seen this girl, but a sense of sweetness and familiarity washed over her. 

Namine tentatively stepped out of the salon and onto the bustling sidewalk. She’d finished her last client a bit earlier than expected, but it was already getting dark out. She remembered hearing that it was supposed to snow later, and decided it would be a good evening to wander the nearby park. She dug through her bag for her phone, and sent out a text.

She made her way to the park, breathing a sigh of relief when the crowds began to thin. There were still quite a few people out on walks or out-and-about, but most would clear out soon, if the darkening grey skies were any indication. 

Namine meandered her way through the park, eventually deciding to take a seat on a nearby bench and draw. She pulled her sketchbook and a pencil case out of her bag, and set to work. She sketched one of the strange metalwork sculptures that dotted the park, taking great care to get all of its angles right. Time was at a standstill, she was so engrossed in her drawing - until snow began to fall. 

Excited that the snow was finally here, she continued her drawing. As the snow fell, the air quickly became foggy. Ethereal. She loved how it changed the lighting of things - it was something she always tried her best to capture. 

Once she finished, she carefully put her things back in her bag and idly watched the snow fall. As it started to accumulate on the ground, she stood and brushed herself off. Perhaps sitting outside in the snow wasn’t the best idea. Regardless, she walked slowly through the park and enjoyed the scenery; despite how cold she was starting to feel. She was sure her nose and fingertips were starting to turn pink.

The winter chill was really starting to settle into her and she paused, trying to decide if it was time to go home or not. She looked around, and felt a tug, as if the winds were pushing and pulling her towards a certain area of the park. She smiled to herself and followed where the wind wanted her to go. 

Through the dreamlike snowy haze, Namine saw a girl in a black coat; her arms outstretched. Catching snowflakes. Namine couldn’t help but smile as her body filled with warmth and affection — strong feelings for a girl she’d never seen before. She took a few more steps forward, and the girl turned towards her. 

The matching pair of snowflakes fluttered between them.

The girl in the black coat exhaled loudly — something between a gasp and a breathless laugh — and her breath fogged in front of her. Cute.

“Sorry, um, I don’t think we’ve met, but…” The girl trailed off, clearly unsure how to finish what she’d been saying.

“Do I seem familiar to you as well?” Namine asked softly.

“Yes!” The girl smiled widely. “Um, do- did you see the…”

“The matching snowflakes?” Namine’s heart fluttered.

“You saw them too!” The girl’s smile was infectious. 

“Every snowfall.” Namine nodded emphatically.

“Oh, wow.” The girl exhaled. “I never thought anyone else did!”

“Me neither, I almost can’t believe it…”

“Same… My name’s Xion, what’s yours?” 

_ Xion… What a perfect name, somehow. _

“I’m Namine.”

“Namine! Your name is beautiful.” Xion smiled again, a bit shyly this time.  _ She’s so cute. Be present, tell her… _

“Your name is very cute, Xion. It suits you.” Namine blushed and hid her smile behind one hand, now feeling a bit shy herself.

“Namine, your fingertips! Your hands must be freezing!” Xion clasped her gloved hands around Namine’s. “Are you cold?”

“Um… Yes I am, to be honest.” 

“Could I- Would. Um, would you want to go get something warm to drink with me? There’s a really good cafe nearby…”

“I would love to.” Namine smiled, impossibly fond of this near-stranger already. 

Xion led the way through the snowy park, still holding onto Namine’s hand. Her fingers were still freezing, but the inner warmth from before kept it from truly bothering her.

The two arrived at the cafe quickly, Xion thankful that her favorite cafe was so close to the park. They stepped inside, and she realized she hadn’t let go of Namine’s hand yet. Normally she would have let go by now, by all means she probably  _ should _ , but somehow Namine’s hand in hers felt  _ right _ . 

Plus, Namine hadn’t let go either.

Xion led her up to the counter and ordered, Namine insisted on paying for both drinks. Within a few minutes Xion had her hot cocoa, and Namine had her chai latte. She gripped it in both hands, soaking up warmth from the cup. They decided on a table near the big storefront window, so that they could watch the snowfall. 

Namine’s phone started buzzing loudly in her bag. Her arm fumbled around inside it for a moment, until she got a hold of it and pulled it out. 

“Oh, my roommate’s worrying about me.” Namine sighed, but smiled fondly at her phone’s screen. “This… Is probably too forward of me, but would you want to come back to my apartment? It’s relatively close to here. I understand if you don’t want to, of course-”

“I’d love to, Namine.” Xion smiled. “Normally… This kind of thing  _ is _ a bit too forward for me, but you seem… Very genuine.”

“Thank you, Xion.” Namine’s face lit up. “I’ll let Kairi know I’m bringing someone over.” She tapped away at her phone screen.

“Okay, I’m gonna let my roommates know I’ll be back late. They’ll burn the city down if they think I went missing.” Xion giggled and pulled her phone from her coat pocket.

“They sound like good friends.” Namine smiled.

“They are.”

They quickly left the cafe with their warm drinks, hand in hand. Namine led this time, her long hair flowing with the slight wind.

_ She looks just like an angel. A snow angel? _ Xion stifled a giggle at her own train of thought.

True to her word, Namine’s apartment was a short bus ride and an even shorter walk from the cafe. They hurried up the stairs, glad to be inside in the warmth.

“So, welcome to my place.” Namine unlocked the door and gestured for Xion to enter. It was cutely decorated, with lots of art pieces on the walls. The living room was filled with cozy furniture, and fairy lights outlined a bookshelf full of books, movies, and games.

“Thank you.” Xion smiled. They took off their coats and shoes and headed on inside. Namine paused outside the kitchen and knocked on the wall. A redhead was sat at the table with headphones on, she looked up and grinned when she noticed the knocking.

“You made it back!” The redhead cheered. “I was starting to get nervous, it’s supposed to snow a lot.”

“Oh, it is?” Namine asked. She turned to Xion. “I’m sorry, I guess I should have had you go home instead…”

“It’s okay, no worries.” Xion shook her head. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay overnight if the roads get bad!” The redhead chirped. “I’m Kairi, by the way.” She stuck out her hand with a grin, and Xion shook it.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Xion.”

“Hey Xion, can I show you something?” Namine asked quietly. She seemed a bit shy all of a sudden.

“Yeah, of course.” Xion nodded.

“Okay.” Namine smiled, putting on a brave face. She led Xion into her room, which was nearly bursting with artworks of all types. “Sorry, it’s a bit chaotic in here…”

“It’s okay, it looks like you have good taste in art.” Xion giggled.

Namine turned bright red.

“Thank you… I… Um, I actually made all of these, to be honest…” 

“Oh! Namine, that’s amazing! You’re a really good artist!” Xion grinned at her.

“Thank you.” Namine smiled warmly. “I actually wanted to show you this painting… That I was working on…” She trailed off as she grabbed a canvas and held it out to Xion.

The canvas was a mostly-finished winter scene, with two blue snowflakes fluttering down hand in hand — or rather, they would have been hand in hand if they were people. Despite being a winter scene, the painting felt warm and full of love.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Did you feel this way when you saw me?” Namine flushed. “I… I saw you, and I felt so impossibly fond of you.”

“It was the same for me.” Xion smiled and held out her hands.

Namine gently set her painting down, and took Xion’s hands in hers.

“I felt like I knew you, deep in my heart.” Xion continued. “This is… So, so sappy.” She laughed in embarrassment.

“Sappy, but cute.” Namine smiled. “Want to watch the snow fall?”

“Absolutely.” 

The pair went back into the living room, and Namine grabbed a soft, fuzzy blanket. They piled into a big armchair by the apartment’s balcony and nestled under the blanket, hand in hand. Xion leaned her head on Namine’s shoulder and the two watched the snow fall in peace, knowing they wouldn’t have to search for the matching snowflakes any more. They’d found each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're interested you can check me out on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/strawberiglitch)


End file.
